Adjustment
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: After Otis recovers from his injuries that brought him to the Firefly household, he has some adjustments to get used to. These people took him in, but can he really trust them?
1. Chapter 1

Otis still wasn't entirely sure about this family. They certainly hadn't done anything to harm him. They had only helped him. They had nursed him back to health from the brink of death, and had nurtured him all along the way. They were extremely kind, which is what worried him. In his life, kindness had always come with a price.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. It had only been a few years since he had stopped trying to hide the fact that he was albino, letting his hair grow long like he had always wanted to. It was only slightly passed his shoulders, but it was progress to him. He was starting to claim his own body for himself. Sitting there, back against he wall and knees against his chest, arms hugging his legs tightly, he bitterly wondered how much of that was true...His body would never be entirely his. It had been taken from him at such a young age...

Mother Firefly knocked on the door frame, a mug in her hands. "Hey, sweetie. How're you doin' today?"

"I'm okay." He looked at her cautiously, ready to bolt if she moved the wrong way.

She sat next to him in the creaky wooden chair they had placed there when he had been so sick and she and Baby were taking shifts with him. "Here you go, baby. Some hot chocolate for you. Hopefully it won't make you sick..."

With the frequency he was now eating, he had trouble keeping food down often times. Mother Firefly's home cooking was often too rich or greasy for his stomach to handle.

He took a sip, relishing in the warmth that radiated through his body.

"You like hot chocolate?" He nodded in response. "You ever had it before?" He shook his head. "Oh, you poor thing. Didn't ever even have hot chocolate."

He set the mug on the bedside table beside them, and turned to curl into his ball again. She gently placed a hand on his face and he recoiled.

"Baby...where did you come from you're so scared...? What happened to you?"

Otis fell silent as his breathing increased. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. God, he wished she would just take her hand away. He fisted the sheets and closed his eyes as he began to tremble, willing his body to stop the chain reaction it was going on.

"Shhh, sweetie...You're okay." She stroked his hair, trying to soothe him.

He tried to force himself to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

"You gotta realize we're not gonna hurt you, sweetheart..." She finally stopped touching him.

She had taken care of him...Maybe she deserved to know a little bit..."I-I...Just...Touch...hasn't always been kind." He chuckled forlornly. "Actually, it never has."

"Sweetie, it always will be here. Whatever terrible place you came from isn't here. You'll never be back there again." She drew him close, pressing a kiss against his hair.

He stiffened. God, he wanted to her affection. That's all he had ever wanted from his parents growing up; he just wanted them to love him. He wanted to be like all the other kids he saw walking by on the sidewalk, holding their parents hands and laughing. Getting scooped up into a warm embrace and getting sweet kisses on the cheek. His heart had ached for it. But now, all he could do was flinch away because of the way he had been treated. They had even taken his future from him. He hated them with unrequited fury. He should have made them suffer like they had made him suffer for so long.

"Sweetie...Why don't you tell me a little bit about what happened so I can understand? I don't want to scare you anymore..."

He gulped, eyes darting around her face, looking for any signs of malice. "M...My parents abused me..."

"Yes, sweetie...I gathered that from you shoutin' in your sleep."

His face turned red and he looked away.

"Well, sweetie, that ain't nothin' to be ashamed about! Look what you made it through! Is that why you don't like bein' touched? You don't know how hard a hand is gonna fall on you?"

He only nodded.

"You gotta get used to us, Otis. We're affectionate people here." She smiled sweetly.

"You've been so kind to me..."

"Of course we have. Why wouldn't we be?"

He snorted. "My own parents were never this loving..."

"Well, I'm your mother now, Otis." She stated proudly. "And you're my son."

He couldn't help the smile growing across his face.

"We gotta get some weight on you, though. You're skin and bone, baby."

He looked warily at her. Eating was a touchy subject. He had always been told he was fat, ugly, and stupid, even when he was literally nothing but skin, bone, and tears. From a young age, his sense of self-perception had been seriously warped. He would have to be skinny like this for people to love him. Skinnier; even when he was this thin his mother refused to love him. He knew, really that he was sickly and unhealthily thin. But he would always have that in the back of his mind.

"We'll get you on the right track, sweetheart. You'll be okay."

"Th...Thank you. for everything you've done for me..."

"Oh, sweetie. You don't have to thank me for that."

"W...why did you help me?"

"Because everyone deserves a chance. Everyone deserves to be loved."


	2. Chapter 2

Otis preferred to stay in the room they had given him, at least for now. He was still too skittish. He was also still relatively weak from his ordeal, and wasn't entirely sure if he could fight his way out of a situation if he had to. He preferred the relative familiarity of the room to the new environment of the house. He had been downstairs, but he didn't remember it at all. He had been in and out of consciousness at that point.

He had basically completely recovered, but his body still ached and he felt slow. Hugo- the man who had doctored him initially- had warned him against being too strenuous on the wounds that were still healing. Otis didn't argue. He was in no place to do anything strenuous, anyway.

All of the family had stayed away from him while he was recovering except for Mother Firefly, Vera-who now preferred to be called Angel-Baby, and Hugo. He had heard them downstairs, though. He knew well enough to match a voice to a name, but not a face. He knew Tiny's lumbering steps and Rufus's stomps.

Cutter had been up to see him a few times, just to check on his condition and fill him in on the condition of the store. He knew Otis wouldn't really care about the shop when he was on death's door- it was more about making him feel normal when he was gasping for air. Like he still had a fighting chance.

He heard a soft knock on his door. Baby was home.

"I'm awake." He announced.

"Hey, Otis!" She wrapped her arms around him. He flinched, internally damning himself for doing so.

"Hey, Angel-Baby."

"How are you feelin' today?"

"Huh? I'm fine. Still just tired, is all."

"Grampa said you'd be like that for a while, considerin' you almost died and all. You were really, really sick."

"Yeah. I've heard."

"Do you remember comin' here?"

He shook his head.

"Hm...So you don't even really know where you are?"

He shook his head again.

"You're only about 20 minutes from Daddy's shop. In Ruggsville."

"Oh, okay."

"You've seen the outside, right?"

"I've been outside. I don't remember anything."

"Yeah, Daddy basically drug you in here."

"I don't remember any of it...The first thing I remember is your Mom holdin' me while your grampa worked on me."

"Do you remember him working on you?"

"No, he put me out."

"Oh..." She reached out and stroked his face. He hadn't been ambulatory for about 2 weeks, and now that he was getting around, he hadn't been exploring much. He had grown a thick stubble on his face. Well, it was debatable whether it could still be considered stubble. "You need a shave, Otis."

"Mm. I know."

"You want me to help you to the bathroom and you can do it? I'll stay in there in case you need help."

"No, it can wait."

"Ok..."

"How was your day, Angel-Baby?" He lay his head on his arm, still wrapped around his knees.

"Oh, it was good! Rufus and I went into town and got some stuff he needed at the hardware store. We ran into a real interestin' woman we think might be our next play toy. She's from out of town, single and she just moved here bout a week ago. No one would miss her! She looks like she'd be a real hoot, too."

"What's she look like?"

"She's tall and thin, and she's got long brown hair, bout as long as yours is. And she's got green eyes that look like emeralds."

"Sounds interesting."

"That's what I thought! Rufus thinks she's too plain. He likes the big-boobed blondes, y'know." She smirked at him. "What do you like, Otis?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. What do you like?"

His face reddened as his eyes trailed her body. She was 18. Barely 18. He was 23. It wasn't too large of an age gap, but she was his sister now, and these people had been so kind to him...would that be betraying them to think she was attractive? God, how could he not though? Unless he was blind. "A...ahh..."

"What? You gonna answer or you just gonna sputter?"

"I don't...really...have a preference..."

"No? Come on, now. You have to! You're not gay, are ya?"

"N...No!"

"Then come on, what do you like?!"

He flinched back. He knew she wasn't yelling at him, but raised voices in general alarmed him.

"Ooh...I'm sorry..." She stroked his arm. "I keep forgettin'...I just get excited."

"S'okay. Ain't nothin' but nothin'."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You're a cutie, y'know that?" She bit her bottom lip. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'd like to fuck _you._ "

"A...Aaaahhhh..."

"I think you still need some more rest. But we'll see how things turn out." She smirked, sticking her tongue out at him and swinging her hips as she walked away. It was a good thing Otis was curled up the way he was, hiding the evidence of his attraction that would have been staring her in the face.

Otis lay on his side and tried to sleep. His eyelids felt heavy, but he couldn't fall asleep. He heard his door click open and instinctively curled in on himself, covering his head abruptly.

"Shh, it's just me, Otis." Mother Firefly cooed. "Just came to check on you."

"I'm alright..."

"Yeah? She sat on the bed beside him and stroked his side. A chill ran up his spine and he shuddered, curling tighter on himself. She tried to ignore his reactions to her touches as best as she could, but it broke her heart. It absolutely broke her heart. She didn't understand how anyone could hurt someone this much to make them react like he was to simple touches. "Can I get you anything?"

"N...No...I'm okay."

"Okay, sweetie. Just holler if you need anything. You know you don't have to stay in here all the time..."

He nodded. He would come when he was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Otis, throughout his recovery, had good days and bad days. There were some days where Baby would come in and talk and he would respond. Other days, she just sat and brushed his hair while he stared into space because he had needed so much pain medicine to manage the agony he was in.

Baby walked into his room, seemingly down trodden. "Otis...Can I brush your hair?"

"I...think I can manage myself now." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Please...I'm havin' a bad day and it would make me feel better."

"Baby..." He sighed. What could it hurt? She had done enough for him. He could grant her this. "Fine, fine." He sat up

"No, lay down like you used to." She sat behind him and cradled his head on her breasts, raking her fingers through his hair first. He cringed as she pulled through a few knots. "Sorry."

"Mm...Why're you having a bad day?"

"My plaything got away and Rufus had to catch her. He got to finish her off and I didn't."

He snorted. "That's it?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"If that's all that happens to you in a bad day, I'd say you had a pretty good day."

"Yeah, coming from you. I bet your good days were a lot worse than my bad days."

"Eh...Yeah..."

"Otis...you...you can always talk to me, you know?"

"Mm-hm..." Her brushing his hair was beginning to make him sleepy. He was comfortable, the treatment was soothing, and she was warm against him.

"We all really care about you. We want you to be a part of our family."

"Mm..." He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He felt her arms wrap around his chest and he jolted awake, the adrenaline suddenly rushing through his system ripping him from his drowsiness.

"We love you, Otis." She continued to brush his hair, so loving and caring. On a whim, she raked the brush through one of his long sideburns. He jerked away and looked at her side long before bursting into laughter.

She laughed with him, marveling at the way his face looked when he genuinely smiled and laughed. She loved his laugh, it was utterly infectious, and it was the first time she had heard it.

When they had settled, she wrapped her arms around him again. "Can I stay here?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

She buried her nose in his hair. "...Did you shower?"

"Yeah."

"You smell good." She reached around to touch his face, narrowly dodging an unintentional head-butt as he flinched. "Oh! You shaved, too!"

"Mm-hm."

"You must be feeling better."

"Yeah. I'm pretty good today."

"I'm so glad!" She squeezed him.

"Urk...maybe...not that good..."

"Sorry, sorry." She rested her cheek on his head. "I'm glad you're a part of this family now, Otis."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I really like you. You'll be an awesome big brother."

He snorted. He wasn't sure about that.

Mother Firefly always had home cooked meals. But, for Otis's sake, she stuck mainly to things that were light on the stomach for a while. The first night he had been well enough to partake in a regular Firefly meal, he had ended up hugging the toilet all night. His body wasn't quite ready for the richness of their food.

"Hey, sweetie." She knocked on the door frame, making him jump. "Why don't you come downstairs for dinner? Do you think you can make it downstairs?"

"W...er...yeah...yeah, o-o...Okay." He descended with her, nervously taking a seat at the table. Two large hulking men appeared at the same time. One wore a grotesque, crudely made mask and seemed to limp somewhat. The other was monstrously tall, also, and had long, dark curly hair. Both were extremely intimidating.

"Rufus, Tiny, this is Otis. Otis, this is Rufus and Tiny."

"We met, but you weren't too with us. Glad to see you on the other side." Rufus offered a genuine smile.

Tiny waved from across the table.

"Hear you're one hell of an artist, Otis." Rufus offered.

"I...guess you could say that."

"You guess? I was down to dad's the other week and saw some of your shit. It's good, man. You should take more credit for it."

"I...O..okay." Otis wasn't sure what to argue.

"Tiny can't hear so well, so he'll be awful quiet. It's alright, though. My little boy is a good boy." She turned as she heard footsteps into the kitchen. "Hi, Babycakes! Bring any toys to dinner?"

"No...she got away. Damn bitch." She slumped in her chair.

"Hey, I thought we talked about this?" Otis smirked.

"You decided to come down! I didn't think you would!" She beamed, skittering over to wrap her arms around him.

While the new men he had been introduced to intimidated him, he was sure he would get used to them. He hoped these people wouldn't hurt him. He was beginning to like it here, and it would be nice to have some kind of stability in his life.

He ate with the rest of the family for the first time that night. He was extremely glad he decided to come down and join them. He felt himself laughing for the first time. Genuinely laughing. His cheeks hurt by the end of their conversations from smiling. He felt like he finally belonged somewhere. God, did it feel good.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Stop cryin'. I'll give you somethin' to cry about in a minute, you little bastard!" She tightened the ropes around the sobbing little boy's arms, securing him to the chair._

 _"P...please...please just love me..." He choked._

 _"Why? Doesn't your daddy do a good enough job at night?" She smirked evilly. "You want him to do it more?"_

 _"No! NO!" He shrieked._

 _"Don't you tell me no, little mouse!" She slapped him hard across the face. He felt blood run from his nose. He was naked, and he was shivering. It was cold in the house; winter time._

 _She reached down and touched him, and he tried to squirm away._

 _"You little faggot. Real men like it when women touch them like this. Are you a little faggot? You worthless piece of shit!"_

 _"What's goin' on?" The little boy froze at the new voice. His father._

 _"Gettin' your dick warmer ready for you, fuck head."_

 _"Mm. Better'n you anyway."_

 _He untied the boy from the chair. He was too scared to move. He threw the boy out of the chair and forced him on his knees. He had a gun in his hand._

 _"Gulp gulp, little piggy."_

Otis jolted awake, sitting up in bed and panting, breathless. He was drenched in sweat and tears had trailed down his face. He shuddered and stood, walking to the bathroom.

He wiped his face, eliminating the evidence of the dreams. One hand on each side of the sink, he glared into the mirror. He hated what stared back at him. Red eyes. White skin- plaster white. White hair. A too thin face that looked too much like his father's. God, he hated himself. He hated them, too. he hated them so much for what they had done to him. Why had he deserved it? What had he done? He was born into circumstances of poverty, it hadn't been his fault. It hadn't been his fault his mother hated his father. It hadn't been his fault that she hadn't wanted children. So why did they hurt him so much? Why had they made him nothing but a glorified sex toy? He was humiliated by the things that had been done to him. Absolutely humiliated. He hated them. Absolutely despised them. He had gotten the final say; he had killed them. But they deserved so much worse.

He tried to settle back in bed, willing sleep to come before the sun rose.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Baby cheerily announced, throwing the curtains open. He groaned in protest.

"What the hell..." He grumbled.

"Don't be so grouchy. It's a beautiful day!" Baby smiled sweetly at him, sitting on the edge of his bed. "You need some more clothes. Daddy needs to go to your apartment and get your other ones!"

"...He did..."

"What?! That's all you have?"

"Yes...?"

"Oh, Otis. That's not right!"

"It's fine."

"Some day when you're 100 percent better instead of 80, we'll go into town and get you some new things, okay?"

"Mm...I don't know about that."

"Why?"

"I don't have any money."

"Ain't Daddy payin' you?"

"Huh? Yeah, but that's gas and food."

"Well, you don't have to pay for food no more!" She crossed her arms. "What about where you were stayin'. You told me that wasn't abandoned. Told Daddy that, too."

"Yeah, well, I knew a guy."

"You're startin' to gain weight. You're gonna need new clothes soon, anyway."

Panic started to rise in his gut. _No one will love you unless you're skinnier! I could never love you, anyway! But you're a fat fucker, anyhow. Pig! Fuckin' freak!_ He pushed the thoughts away. He knew he was too thin. It was just those thoughts that kept raising the bile in his throat.

"Otis?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna stay with us, ain't you?"

He looked back at her, dumbfounded.

"Please say you will...Please don't leave."

"I...I don't have anywhere else to go..."

She hugged him again, jerking with him when he flinched. "Good. Because I like my big brother. You're special."

"Mm. Not the term I would use, but alright."

"Quit beatin' yourself up like that. You think you're foolin' people by makin' it seem like your jokin'. You aint, Otis. Stop bein' so hard on yourself. You ain't foolin' no one."

He felt his face redden.

"You're not very good at keeping your emotions a secret. Your redder than a tomato in a hot house in July. I can feel it because you're gettin' warm."

"Shut up..."

She giggled. "See, I know I'm right, because you're witty and smart. If I wasn't, you'd have a better come back than that."

He had to admit she was right. That was his strategy for dealing with his self hatred: Make it a joke. Then it won't sting as much when you say the same things to yourself as your horrible parents did.

"You deserve nice things, Otis. You deserve love and a family that loves you. That's why we took you in. Daddy told us what he knew about you, and it all just worked out right. We're happy to have you Otis. Wish it could have been without you almost dying, but it at least got us here. You deserve to be happy."

That was certainly the first time he had heard that.


	5. Chapter 5

Otis slowly drew himself out of his room more and more, spending time with the family. He and Rufus especially hit it off, talking about car repairs and other sorts of motors.

He slowly started to gain weight and become healthier, gaining more strength by the day. It had been two months since he had been at the Firefly home, and he was getting used to the activity of the house.

He was curled up, napping in the mid-afternoon. Rufus knocked on his door, but without an answer, he simply slowly opened the door and entered.

"Otis?" He approached the bed. No answer. He gently shook the sleeping man by the shoulder. "Hey, man. I need you for somethin'."

Otis jumped up from the bed, throwing himself away from Rufus as quickly and aggressively as he could, hoping he could get away from whoever was touching him. Otis sat, gasping for breath, eyes wide in fear.

"Hey, man. It's just me. Relax. I need your help on this motor."

"What?"

"That motor we were talkin' about the other night? I got one in. Guy's farm equipment broke down and needs fixin'. You know how to fix it. We were talkin' the other night."

"O...Okay..."

"I need your help. Think you're up to it? I mean...do you think you can get around well enough?"

"U...uh...yeah...I can do that." He stood from the bed and wandered out to the garage with Rufus, marveling at everything in the yard.

"Oh, yeah, you've never been out here before when you were conscious, huh?"

"No..."

"Hey, if you can't lift or anything yet, I can do all the work. I just need you to tell me what to do."

"Okay..." They worked on the motor together, and Otis tried to do as much as he could. He was sick of sitting idle. He was so used to being active all the time, it was borderline torture. He enjoyed the conversation with Rufus, talking about girls and cars. It took Otis a while to warm up, but once he had, he found himself genuinely enjoying himself.

"So, man. What was your first kill?" Rufus asked.

"My parents. I told you that."

"No, no. I mean your first girl, man!"

"Ah...Just some girl I found down around my hometown. I just...wanted to know what it was like..." He edited the story slightly. He had wanted to know why his parents found such joy in the horrible things they did to him. He had killed her and had sex with her, admittedly still not finding an explanation. Yes, it felt good. Yes, it was fun...but to their son? "I slit her throat and fucked her until she died..."

Rufus chuckled. "That's a good one. What've you been doin' lately?"

"Uh...Not much, really. Just what your dad brings in for me to work with. So, I guess you guys' kills. I've mainly just been tryin' to survive myself, honestly..."

"Mm..." Rufus moved too quickly, raising his hand with a wrench clenched in his fists too closely to Otis's face for his liking. Otis dropped to the ground, guarding his head with his arm. "Huh? Shit man, you alright? Did I hit you?"

"No..." Otis could feel his face growing red.

"You alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Why do you flinch like that, man?..."

Otis stood, trying to shake off the embarrassment. "I...didn't have a good start to life..." He muttered, trying to distract himself by working on the motor.

"Sorry to hear that, Otis..."

"Ain't nothin' but nothin'."

"You get knocked around as a kid?" Rufus asked. Otis nodded. "Shit man, I'm sorry." He pat Otis's back. "Well, this is your home now. So, welcome home."

After he began working with Rufus, Otis rapidly gained weight and muscle. His shirts started to tighten with the new mass. He would have to buy new clothes, much to his dismay.

It had been three months since he had come to the Firefly family, and he actually looked healthy for the first time in his life. He was a normal weight for someone of his height and stature. His face had filled out and didn't look as sickly and weak. Instead of hanging on him, his shirts were tight with muscles straining against the fabric.

Baby watched him from the porch as he cut firewood, licking her lips. She remembered that sickly little thing that her daddy had brought home mere months before. He was nothing like the man standing in front of her now.

His white hair cascaded down his back, stuck to the skin with sweat. He was shirtless, and god, did she appreciate the Texas heat for the first time in her life. The sun was in, so he wasn't at risk for a burn, a fact she was also grateful for as she enjoyed the show in front of her.

"Baby...I don't know what you're thinkin'...Scratch that. I do. But you be careful with him, you hear? He's jumpy, but he's dangerous, too." Mother Firefly startled Baby.

"He wouldn't hurt none of us, Mama! You know that."

"Not intentionally, no. But scare him, and I don't know what'd happen."

"Ahhh, we scare him all the time. He's so flinchy and jumpy yet."

"That's not what I mean, Baby, and you know it."

"Yeah, I know..." Baby knew about PTSD, and how victims of trauma could lash out if they were prodded enough, bringing back too many sour memories. And she definitely didn't want to get into a tangle with Otis. He wore that big belt for a reason: He carried so many weapons on him at all times, that was the only way to keep his pants from falling down. God knows how many knives he had on him.

Otis sat in the living room, watching the Munsters with Grampa Hugo for the hundredth time, listening to him yell at the television.

Baby and Rufus burst through the door, dragging a struggling young woman behind them. "Otis! We got you a present!"

Otis smirked, rising from the couch. He stalked over to the girl, taking her chin in his hand. The girl screamed behind her gag, struggling violently.

"Aw, come on. I didn't even do anything yet." He laughed. "Let's take her outside."

Rufus and Baby drug the girl outside into the large clearing near where they buried the corpses of their victims.

The girl struggled the whole way, kicking and screaming.

"Little rabbit, you're gonna tire yourself out." He chuckled. "Don't you wanna try to get away?"

The girl froze, looking up at him in terror.

"Don't you wanna try to run?" He undid the gag.

"W...what?"

Otis undid the ropes around her wrists. "We're gonna play a game. If you can outrun me, I'll let you go. Obviously, because I can't catch you. If I catch you...Well, I'm sure you can guess."

He undid the ropes around her ankles and she took off, stumbling into the night.

"Run, rabbit, run." He smirked, starting after her at a walk. He could still see her. She wasn't far enough away yet.

Baby bit her lip. Something about what he had just said and the way he had said it drove her wild.

"Run, rabbit! Run!" He quickened his pace. She was starting to disappear.

Baby squirmed. God, those words drove her mad.

"RUN, RABBIT! RUN!" He screamed, taking off after her.

It wasn't long until they heard the girl scream and Otis laugh in the distance. Baby smirked. Run, rabbit. Run.


	6. Chapter 6

When they returned to the house, Baby followed him up the stairs.

"What do you want?" He asked as he spun on his heels to look at her.

Wordlessly, she grabbed him, snaking her hand around the back of his neck and shoving her other down the front of his pants as she crashed her lips against his. She pushed him toward his room, stumbling as they kissed and she fondled him.

She shoved him on the bed, knocking the wind out of his lungs. She climbed on top of him, fiddling with his belt as he tried desperately to unclasp her bra. She pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it in the corner. He tried to fumble with his belt, finally unclasping it and arching his back to pull his jeans off. She licked from his stomach to his chest, listening to the moan she elicited. She kissed his chest up to his neck, nipping the flesh there.

"Say that thing you said earlier." She murmured.

"W...what thing?" He was breathless and his head spun.

"That...rabbit thing." She ground her hips against his. He moaned, grabbing her sides.

"Run rabbit, run..."

"Oh, god. Yes that...Say that again."

"Run, rabbit, run!" He moaned as she kissed his neck.

Baby jerked his boxers down, smirking at his size. She knew she would be sore tomorrow. She kissed him, trailing back down his body.

"R...run, rabbit...run..." He moaned loudly as she went down. He fisted her hair, arching his back and whispering her name. When she noticed his moans get louder and his breathing become even quicker, she trailed back up his abdomen and to his neck. "Urg...You fuckin' tease!" He flipped her onto her back and thrust into her roughly.

"Don't hurt me, you fuckin' asshole! You're already in my cervix with that thing!"

He grumbled, letting his hands roam her body. She was tense under him, but relaxed at his touches. Somehow, they were still gentle, though his hands were rough and calloused.

When they had finished, she rolled out from under him and re-dressed slowly, teasing him. He lay on his bed, panting and watching her.

"Don't think this is gonna be a thing. I like you, but not like that."

"What?"

"We're not together or nothin'-"

"No. Just sex. That's it. That's all that was."

Baby smirked. "Damn good sex at that." She exited his room, leaving him to pick up and find his clothing she had tossed about his room.

Hours passed and he sketched and worked on sculptures in his room, thinking about the life he could have had.

If his parents had loved him, he could have had a decent life. He lived in a poor area, but the other kids were all very loved and joyful. He could hear them laughing all day from his room in the upstairs of the home. He saw them skipping and playing on the sidewalk in front of his house. He had always so wished to go outside and play with them. But for some reason, being outside hurt his skin. He later learned that sunburn was a very real danger for him, and being outside on sunny days could be extremely painful. He yearned to play with them, still. He yearned to have the desire to laugh like that. Perhaps he could find that with this family; or at least, something similar.

His eyelids grew heavy and he crawled into his bed. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for when he heard his door click open. He couldn't help the flinch and instinctive tightening of his muscles into a ball. He heard Mother Firefly sigh.

"Sweetie..." She wandered over and stroked his face with the back of her hand. He flinched again. "It's just me."

"I know..."

"Why are you flinchin' then?"

"Just...not used to not gettin' hit."

"Still?"

Otis shrugged. For being brutalized for 13 years, he thought he was doing well.

"I ah...We're havin' a barbecue if you wanted to come down. All our relatives and friends are here, sweetie. We'd like you to meet them."

He hesitantly stood. He wasn't too keen on meeting new people, but the Fireflies had taken him in and nursed him back from the brink of death. The least he could do was humor them.

He was extremely nervous and antsy at the party. Baby kept trying to offer him food, which he always turned down. He hated eating in front of people, especially new people. He hated being watched when he was eating.

He felt a hand on his side, and leaned into the touch. It was Baby. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." He took another sip of beer.

"You'd better eat somethin'. You'll be drunker'n hell if you keep that up."

"This is only my fourth one. Besides, I ate today."

He felt her fingers scratch his sides slightly. She had developed that habit over the past few months. She always did that when she was checking on him. "Okay. Just relax, Otis."

"Mm."

"No one's gonna hurt you here..." She scratched his side again. "Please, please eat something..."

"Alright, alright." He followed her to the picnic table that held the food. She watched him as he dished food onto his plate.

"Come on. I'll get some more food too and we'll eat together." She nudged him toward the line of tables they had set up. They ate in silence, sitting across from each other. "You okay, Otis?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. Just...a lot of people, is all."

"Yeah...I know. You're more nervous than a long-tail cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

"Mm..."

Otis was almost finished with his food when Mother Firefly approached the table, a large man beside her.

"Otis! This is Uncle Charlie. Charlie, this is Otis, my new son!"

"Boy, you look a little old to be a newborn." Charlie smirked. Mother Firefly cackled.

"No! Cutter brought him in. He's a fighter. Brought him back from the very brink of death. He's a strong, strong man!"

"Er...Hi..." Otis shook his hand.

"Whoa, boy. You look like you seen a ghost." Charlie laughed.

"He's an albino! Ain't he pretty're n' angel?" Baby asked. Otis glanced at her, then back to Charlie.

"Yeah, he's differ'nt lookin', I'll give you that." He twirled a piece of Otis's hair around his finger. Otis shuddered visibly as a chill ran up his spine.

"Aw, Uncle Charlie, don't be mean to him! He sure is nice."

"I'm not bein' mean, babygirl. Just introducin' myself." He smirked. "You that kid that my brother hired in the shop? Says works so hard?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I'm the only other one who works there, so..."

Charlie clapped a hand down on Otis's shoulder. "Ahh, yeah. You're full of piss and vinegar, ain't ya?"

"Mm."

"Ah, hell. You'll lighten up, boy. Just you see."

Otis didn't like him. Something about the older man rubbed him the wrong way.


	7. Chapter 7

Otis grew more and more comfortable with the family, spending more and more time out of the room he had secluded himself to. He and Rufus worked together most days, and he found himself genuinely enjoying his company. Otis was still pretty wary about Tiny, but the giant of a man didn't seem to be too sure of him, either.

"Otis?" Rufus startled the albino by speaking. The garage had fallen quiet except for the clanking of metal.

"Yeah?"

"You fuckin' my sister?"

Otis froze. "Ahhhh..."

"Or did she come onto you?"

"She came on to me."

"Alright." Rufus returned to his work as Otis's heart pounded. He knew if he ever pissed Rufus off, he'd be done for. There was no way he could take him. "Hey, calm down. I can hear your heart from over here. I wouldn't be mad either way. Just curious. I know she sleeps around a lot. Don't mean nothin' to her. Just thought I heard you guys."

"Mm..."

That night, Baby charged into Otis's room. "I'm horny."

He spun around in his chair, immediately stopping his work. "I can fix that." He stood and was shoved onto his bed, Baby on top of him in seconds, pulling off his shirt and working at his belt.

"I hate this damn thing." She muttered, jerking it out of his pants and unbuttoning his pants.

"You just don't like the delay." He smirked.

She kissed him, fondling him through his boxers. He tried to flip her over onto her back, but she resisted him, changing her position so he couldn't get the right leverage. He tried to grab her by the sides and flip her onto her back, but she pinned his arms above his head. He began to panic, heart racing. He struggled slightly, trying to free his arms. He tried once more to flip her, but he couldn't get her to. He was frantic now, and reached behind his pillow, drawing the knife he always kept there and holding it against her throat.

"Whoa, whoa...I just wanted to be on top!"

"No." His eyes were wide, pupils dilated. His breathing was shallow and rapid, and he was beginning to tremble.

"Hey...are you alright?"

"You can't do that."

"Okay. Okay, chill. Put the knife away, Otis. You're worryin' me."

He sheathed the knife as she pushed herself off of him to sit next to him.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

He didn't answer.

"Hello?! Answer me, dickhead! You just had a knife to my throat! I didn't even do anything! I think i deserve to know why, don't you?"

He sighed. She wasn't entirely wrong. As a member of the family now, he should probably tell her. _Especially_ since he had had a knife to her throat.

"I...Y...You know how...I was knocked around...?"

"By your parents? Yeah, I know."

"W...well...that wasn't all they did..."

"What do you mean?"

"My daddy...uh..." He thought carefully how to word his explanation so she would understand the connection. "He...He used to have control, like that..."

"Go on."

"No...I mean..." He sighed again. "My daddy...er...my daddy used me as basically a warm blow-up doll and punching bag."

Baby gasped. "Y...your daddy had sex with you?"

Otis rubbed his temples. "Y...yeah..."

"Oh, god...I am so sorry...Is that why you just..."

Otis nodded. "I just...I have to be in control. Having you on top of me pinning me like that...I can't do it...r...reminds me of...reminds me too much of...all that..."

"Okay. I get that...Just don't hold a knife to me ever again."

"Sorry..."

"No..." She stroked his back. "i'm sorry that...that happened to you..."

"I don't want a pity party."

"I'm not pitying you. I'm just saying that that's a horrible thing that happened to you."

Otis sighed, rubbing his face.

"I'm gonna go...I know you probably had a hard time saying that...and I'm gonna let you just...chill, okay? I know you're probably going to be all freaked out you told me. So...see you later..."

He sighed, his hands shaking. He was unbelievably pissed for spilling his secrets to her, and unbelievably pissed at the hold his past still had on him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud commotion downstairs. He hurried down the stairs, frantically looking for the source of the noise.

That was the night Tiny got burned. Otis sat by Tiny's bed with the rest of the family after Grampa and Dr. Satan had cared for him. The fire had been put out quickly; nothing had been burned too badly, except for Tiny.

Otis felt somewhat of an obligation to stay there and keep Tiny company. The family had done it for him, and he was basically a total stranger.

Once everyone had left, Otis wandered back down to the basement to sit with Tiny.

He sat in a wooden chair next to him, jumping as it creaked. Tiny stirred and looked at him, somewhat alarmed. Otis understood; literally, the last time he had been woken up, it was with gasoline and a lighter.

"It's just me. It's Otis."

Tiny moaned lightly.

"You in a lot of pain, buddy?"

Tiny nodded.

"I think the doc gave you all the medicine he could...I'm sorry, man..." Otis sighed. "Er...a...are you thirsty? I could..."

Tiny shook his head.

"Okay..." Otis fell silent, simply sitting beside Tiny and letting his eyes wander around the basement. Tiny had fallen asleep, and Otis sat and read.

"Otis?" Mother Firefly called down the stairs as she came. "What're you doin' down here?"

"Just...just keeping Tiny company..."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you! What a kind young man..." Mother Firefly puled him into a hug. "How is my baby boy doin'...?"

"He said he's in a lot of pain still...But he calmed down a lot and fell asleep..."

"That's good. Rest is the best thing for him right now."

Otis nodded. Throughout Tiny's recovery, he stayed close by, helping the giant if he needed it. He and Tiny grew relatively close; however close they could be without Tiny saying much.


	8. Chapter 8

Baby noticed the positive change in Otis, but she also noticed another change.

It was right after Otis had spent the night at her father's house. They had just been hanging out- drinking, talking, whatever. But when he came home, he seemed...different.

When Baby touched him, he bristled. He had flinched before, but never tensed like that. She debated saying something to him. It could piss him off and make him withdraw even more, but she was a little worried. Had something happened?

It was relatively early in the morning- about nine- and she and Otis were downstairs in the kitchen having breakfast. She heard the door open and Otis stiffened.

"I'll see who it is." He stood, sitting his mug of coffee on the table. She followed silently. She knew it had been her father, but she wanted to see what was going on between he and Otis. She hid around the wall, peeking around.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" Otis spat.

"In case you forgot, whitey, you're the new kid here. Not me."

Otis's lip curled as he was about to say something. Cutter grabbed him and threw him against the wall. She heard Otis yelp in surprise, and cringe as his head bashed against the wall. She had seen Otis be slammed against the wall by Rufus and by herself. Usually, a look of fury passed over his face. There was no fire here, though. He was petrified.

Her father twirled a strand of Otis's hair around his finger, and the younger man visibly shuddered. Her father leaned close to Otis's face. "Did you forget how I made you my little bitch, whitey?"

Otis turned his head away, flinching away from the memory and unwilling to look the older man in the eyes.

"That's right, you submissive piece of shit. Don't you _ever_ forget that." He released Otis with another rough shove. Otis just froze, and she could see his face turning red.

Otis despised being made to feel this way. Submissive. Piece of shit. It brought too much back. It made him feel like that helpless little boy all over again. He stood, silent for a moment, before straightening himself up and returning to the kitchen.

Baby skittered to return to her chair. Had her father really done that to Otis? Maybe he was just being a dick...she hoped he was.

"Your dad's here." Otis sat back down, trying to hide his shaking hands.

Her father had only wanted to visit her before he had gone in to open the shop. They talked for a moment, and she hoped her face didn't betray her curiosity about what she had just witnessed.

Otis dreaded going into the shop to work. He didn't want to face Cutter. He felt helpless, emasculated. He despised Cutter and despised himself even more for letting it happen. Why hadn't he struggled harder that night? Why had he let himself get that drunk? Why had he fallen asleep on the couch? It was his fault. He had made some stupid decisions, and look where it had led him. Down the same dark road as before. He contemplated whether it was worth it to keep fighting anymore. Whether he should just end his suffering here and now and he wouldn't have to deal with this burden. He could do it. He had done it to a few people, why not the person he hated most in the world, himself? He had fooled himself into thinking that he could be happy. This family had taken him in and become his own. He should have known it would be spoiled.

"Otis, you okay?" He felt Baby's hands on his shoulders. He stiffened, clenching the mug of coffee he had just finished.

"Yeah. M'fine." He stood abruptly, knocking her back. "Gotta get goin'."

"Hey." She pulled him into a hug. "Have a good day."

"Yeah. You too." He pushed passed her and left, taking his sweet time down the road to Cutter's.

Baby closed her eyes, praying to whatever god would listen to her that her father hadn't put Otis through the same thing as he had been through all his childhood.

When Otis came back, he bee-lined for his room, storming up the stairs and slamming his door. Baby knew it was best to leave him alone at this point. She heard him screaming and shrieking in fury, and she almost felt sorry for the victim that he had had pinned up there. Almost.

When she finally decided she was brave enough to enter, she slowly opened his door.

He was standing over the woman she had lured into their home, breathing heavily. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and when he pulled away, it was blood-covered.

"Otis...? You okay?"

The woman was absolutely torn to shreds. It was a sight that made even her grimace. He had really taken his frustrations out on her...

Otis roughly picked up the body and threw it on his work station. "I'm fine. I fuckin' said I was fine earlier."

"Otis-"

"I'm workin' through some shit, alright!?"

"Okay, okay. Relax."

"Don't _fuckin' tell me to relax! I'M FINE."_

"Yeah. You're real convincing." She cocked her head. "Somethin' happen between you and daddy?"

God, he hoped she didn't see him flinch. "Just got into an argument. Pissed me off, is all."

"Oh, because you've got such a long fuse to your stick of dynamite, whitey."

"Don't _fuckin'_ call me that! I hate that!"

"Okay...Okay..." She backed away from him slowly. She didn't want to know what kind of terror he would unleash on her right now.

His face softened slightly. "Don't be all scared of me, now...You know I'd never hurt you." He smiled wryly. "You're my little sister."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, but don't big brothers pick on little sisters?"

"Didn't say I wouldn't pick on you. Just said I wouldn't hurt you."

God, she admired him. How he could be in so much pain and hide it for her sake. How he could turn around in seconds just to calm her down, and reassure her he wouldn't hurt her. She wondered how much pain he was really hiding.


	9. Chapter 9

There was something very angry and very dark in Otis after that.

All of his victims he just brutally tore up after that, not really saving anything for any kind of sculpture. Just absolutely tore them to pieces in fits of pure unadulterated rage.

Baby wasn't really scared of anyone, but she was scared of Otis. Not scared enough to stop having sex with him, though. Just scared enough to be extremely careful about having sex with him. She knew to definitely not ask for control ever again.

Rufus noticed it, too. Otis was a good one to fly off the handle, but it was more and more often. They all noticed the snarls and scoffs of disgust whenever Cutter's name was mentioned, and especially if he showed up at the farm.

She and Otis had just finished a round with each other. She sat on the edge of his bed, he was sprawled out on it. She lit a cigarette and puffed it into the air.

"Get the fuck out of here with that." He growled dangerously.

"What? I just lit-"

"Get. Out."

"What, you afraid of a little cigarette smoke?" She teased him, taking it out of her mouth and approaching him with it.

"Go ahead. Fuckin' burn me with that. I dare you, bitch."

"You're a hot-headed little weasel, y'know that?" She got dangerously close to him with the lit end of the cigarette. He jumped back, fear crossing his features. "Ooh. Somethin' with your Daddy, huh?"

His eyes narrowed and fear changed to anger. Baby flinched back and gulped. "Get out. Now." He growled, voice low. She had learned that with Otis, it wasn't really when he yelled that you had to worry, it was when he got dangerously quiet.

"Whoa, chill. Chill. I'm leavin'."

Otis swatted her ass on the way out, and she turned abruptly, burning his hand with the cigarette she had forgotten about. He howled in pain and drew away. Rage painted his features and he stood, roughly shoving her through the door and slamming it behind her.

 _You worthless piece of shit. You'll always be that same scared little boy clinging to the sheets on the mattress just for something to grab onto while your Daddy fucks you over and over again. You fuckin' animal. Fucking disgusting animal. You're nothing but a scared little bitch. Just like Cutter said. A bitch. You'll never be anything more. Just fucking end it, you fuckin' coward piece of shit._

Otis twirled the knife between his fingers. If he sliced his wrists, it would be slow and painful. He didn't know if he could slit his throat, though. He would drown in his own blood...A gun would work, but it would alert the other family members too quickly. Hanging himself could work...It wouldn't leave a mess for them to clean up, either.

He heard a knock at the door and saw it open a crack. Baby peaked her head through.

"What." He snarled.

"I...I'm coming in..."

"Why? You gonna start fuckin' hittin' me too, now? Because I fight back. Not like when I was a kid."

"Otis, shut the fuck up."

He glared up at her.

"I came to apologize...I...I didn't mean to burn you. I really didn't. I'm sorry if that brought back too many memories..."

He looked away, suddenly sheepish. These people had taken him in and he had screamed at Baby like that.

"Ain't nothin."

"Can I see it?"

He showed her his hand. The burn was an angry pink, but it wasn't serious.

"I'm fine."

"Is...Is that what those circles are on your back and your chest?"

He nodded.

"Otis...I'm sorry..." She sighed. "What're you sittin' here thinkin' about...?"

He swallowed heavily. There was no way he would actually tell her. "Nothin'."

"You were thinkin' of something terrible, weren't you..."

He just looked at her.

"That knife tells me you were thinkin' of doin' that to yourself..." She slowly took the knife out of his hands and sat it under his pillow once more. "Otis...what's goin' on?"

"I'm just so fucking sick of myself." He admitted.

"Why?"

"All I can see myself as is that fucking terrified victim...I'm so fuckin' sick of it." He wouldn't tell her about the vile things her father did to him. But that was the reason for not being able to shake the idea of him being that same scared little boy.

"Does...doesn't your work help?"

"Yeah, for a minute." Until he had to face Cutter again. "Then it just comes back."

"I...I don't know how to help you. I just know that...whatever you were gonna do isn't the answer..."

 _Why? It would have ended all that pain and hurt right there. I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. And you wouldn't have to worry about my stupid sorry ass anymore._

"Otis. We love you. Please, just...come to us if you need to, okay?"

He nodded as she walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Otis had spent his entire day working with Rufus and was exhausted. All he had wanted was to jump in the shower and get to work on a sculpture.

But then Cutter had walked in the door.

"The fuck do you want, bozo?" He asked, passing by the older man.

Cutter checked him into the wall, bouncing his hip off of the skinny albino's.

"You keep forgettin' this is my house, boy? You'd better watch yourself."

Otis stared back at him, the defiance washed from his face. He looked anxious, trying to anticipate the clown's next move.

"I'd be more careful if I was you. I might get drunk and come over here again." He laughed cruelly. "Been thinkin' about that night, kid."

Otis gulped as he was pinned by him, their faces only inches apart.

"Where'd all that piss and vinegar go, whitey? Huh?" He felt Cutter's hand on his ass. Otis tightly shut his eyes and turned his head away in shame. "Ohh, what? Don't you like that?"

Otis whimpered in response, starting to tremble. He hated the way his body reacted to this. He hated how terrified he was of this fucking asshole. It didn't matter how angry he was, as soon as someone started treating him like this all he could do was shake.

Cutter stepped away from him, satisfied. "I came to see Rufus. He in the garage?"

Otis nodded carefully, watching Cutter leave the house and go back out into the sun. He hurried up the stairs and locked the bathroom door behind him, turning the water on to heat up as he stripped his clothes off.

He got in the shower and was immediately overcome with shame as he stared down at his naked body. How many people had used him for their plaything? How many people had seen him as an object of sexual pleasure? How many people would it take for it to stop?

He started to sob, doubling over with the weight of his shame. He sat on the floor of the shower, knees to his chest, arms around his legs, sobbing. He was so pissed and so ashamed, he didn't know what else to do. He hated the people for what they had done to him. Hated them. All he wanted was to be free of the guilt and shame that surrounded his past. He had allowed it to happen. He had stopped fighting.

No, that wasn't true. He fought tooth and nail till the very bitter end each and every time. He fought until he couldn't fight anymore. He was just so tired of fighting.

He fisted the hair at the crown of his head, pushing it away from his face. God, he hated this. He hated being this way. He hated letting his parents win. They still had this fucking hold on him that he couldn't shake, no matter what.

He sobbed, letting the warm water wash over him and wash the tears down his face. He shook still from the encounter with Cutter, furious at the way he had treated him.

Baby stood outside the bathroom door, hearing the pained groans and sobs. Her heart hurt for her brother. He had been through terrible things, and she had a feeling something had gone on between he and her father. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know about that, though. She sighed. She wished there was something, anything she could do for him to help him. If he would just let her in more, she thought, she might be able to make him see just how strong he was. How much he really meant to people. He had only been at the Firefly home a few months, and already he was invaluable to the whole family. She loved him, not only because she could fuck him when she needed to, but because he genuinely cared about her and thought of her as a person rather than just a sexy piece of ass. Rufus liked him because he finally had a brother he could joke around with and help him fix cars. Tiny loved him because although he was gruff and cruel to his victims, he really did have a soft heart, and cared very much for the disfigured man.

She wondered what he saw when he looked in the mirror.

She sat on his bed and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. She had an itch she needed scratched, and perhaps that was the way she could get him to understand his worth- by making him understand he was attractive.

He stepped into his room, nothing but a towel around his waist, and shut the door behind him. He yelped in surprise when he saw her sitting there.

"Baby, what the hell?"

She stood and approached him, wrapping her hands around his waist. He was still wet, water droplets sitting on his chest and pooling in the small of his back.

She licked a trail of them off of his chest. Immediately, his breath hitched in his throat.

"Sh...shit..." He muttered.

She giggled, undoing the towel around his waist. He jerked at first, trying to catch it as it fell, but he let it drop. "What're you so shy for all of a sudden?"

"I'm not." He grumbled, staring down at her with those red eyes, darkened with lust.

She peeled her shirt over her head, tossing it in the corner. "What're you gonna do, sexy?" She licked his chest again. "You're gettin' me all hot and bothered, standin' there like that."

He picked her up and threw her on his bed, giggling maniacally as she landed. She loved him being so rough with her.

He hadn't shaven yet today, and she groaned as he kissed her neck, working his way down her breasts.

God, he was good at what he did.

When they had finished, she sat on his bed, staring at him as he dressed. "Your hair's gettin' long, Otis."

He froze. "Yeah...?"

"You gonna let it keep growin'?"

He nodded, trying to ignore the panic rising in his chest.

"I think it looks really nice. I think you should let it get real long." It was long, but only about an inch or two past his shoulders.

"That's the plan." He called over his shoulder as he buckled his jeans.

"...Bet that's the first time you've ever had control over what you want to look like, huh?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Good guessin' there, Baby."

"You gonna grow facial hair?"

"What?" He cringed at her. "I don't know!"

"I think you'd look good with it. Somethin' different though. Not like everyone else has."

"What is the point to this conversation?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"To make you understand you're worth more to me than just fucking you when I'm horny." She stood and exited, leaving him speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been months since Otis had trusted Cutter. But the old man was slowing down, Otis noticed. And now that he wasn't around as much, there was no true head of the family besides mother Firefly.

"Hey, old man...ah...What do you think of...Me being the leader, y'know? Being the head of the family?"

"What?"

"You're not around as much anymore. Eve doesn't want you anywhere near the house."

"What makes you think I'm not the leader now?" He leaned closer, threatening. "What makes you think you'd be a good leader?"

"I...I took care of myself for a long time. Hey, fuck you, old man!"

They both exploded, arguing and screaming over each other. It lasted longer than either of them wanted.

Finally, Cutter grabbed Otis, pinning his arms at his sides. "You want to be the leader? I'll put you back in your fucking place, you piece of shit!"

Fear painted Otis's face as he struggled against the larger man. "F...Fuck!"

Cutter drug him into the back of the shop, to the cot where he slept on late nights. The albino flailed and struggled wildly, but Cutter was much larger. He drew back and punched him, and Otis saw stars. The daze was enough for Cutter to tear Otis's jeans down over his ass.

"You ain't fuckin' nothin'. You can't fuckin' take care of yourself! Remember how you looked when I took your sorry ass home! You would've fuckin' died!" He punched Otis again and again, trying to make him submit.

"P...p...please..." Otis shook, still struggling. "I...I...I'm sorry...God, please don't fuckin' do this..."

Cutter plunged into him and Otis screamed, writhing in pain. Cutter laughed cruelly.

"It's what you get, boy." Cutter fisted his hair, shoving his face into the mattress beneath him. Otis whimpered in pain at the treatment, tears burning his eyes. "You cryin' already, you pussy mother fucker? Don't you like it this way? Long and hard, just like your Daddy did?" He twisted Otis's head to make him look him in the eye. "Hm? Come on, you little slut. You like it. You like it like this. Ooohh, look at your face. All red. Don't be embarrassed. I'm good, I know."

Otis tried desperately to get away, fighting with all his might against Cutter. He eventually exhausted himself, shaking and whimpering at the pain underneath the larger man.

"Aww, you're bleedin'. But that's not all..." Cutter slapped his ass, making him yelp in pain and surprise. "You DO like it." He grinned widely. "Tell me you like it."

"Nn..."

"What? I didn't hear that."

"N...NO..."

Cutter slapped Otis across the face. "Tell me. You like it. Or I'll fuck you so hard your eye will pop out of your head."

"I...I...I.." Otis stammered, trembling. "I l...like it..."

"Call me daddy. Louder."

"D...daddy...?"

"Say you like it, daddy." Cutter increased his speed. Otis prayed he would just die.

"I...I like it...d...daddy..." Otis whimpered in pain, trying to claw his way away as tears blurred his vision.

Cutter screamed and panted, laughing once he had caught his breath. Otis tried to scramble away, but Cutter held him there.

"P...please...please just l...let me go...S...stop...t...touching me..."

"Don't act so disgusted." Cutter felt the bed beneath Otis, grimacing. "See? Fuckin' knew you liked it..." He spread the sticky white liquid on Otis's face. He tensed and recoiled. Cutter grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face in the mess. "Mmm. That's cute." He let Otis go, and he frantically wiped his face. "That's your fuckin' cum, dick weed. Don't be so disgusted."

Otis trembled and sobbed. God, he had said over and over again he would never let this happen again. But here he was, the same scared little boy he had always been. Always would be. He had let it happen again.

His whole body trembled uncontrollably. He shook too hard to pull his pants back up until after what seemed like forever, he pulled his jeans back up over himself, hands trembling.

"What took you so long? Did you want some more?" Cutter mocked, leaning down in front of Otis. "Shhhh..." He stroked his hair behind his ear. Otis flinched, but then stared wide-eyed at the older man. "See? You can't be the head of nothin'. You're not worth it." He stroked his long white hair, twirling the ends between his fingers. "You'll be fine." he grinned. "Don't you like clowns?"

Tears blurred Otis's vision and he turned away in shame.

Cutter grazed Otis's cheek with the back of his hand. The albino cried out in fear. "Oh, hush..." He laughed deep in his throat. "Think you'll submit to me again? Little ass in the air?"

Otis's eyes widened again and he backed himself up against the wall. Cutter laughed once more.

"No. Not again right now. But if you ever try to take the head again, I'll have to put you back in your place."

"I...I'm sorry..." Otis sobbed. "F...Fuck...I...I'm sorry!"

Cutter drew back to strike Otis, but thought better of it. The reaction was enough, as Otis cowered.

"I j...just...w...wanted to ta...take care o...of my family!"

Cutter's heart shattered. Otis hadn't come to him out of malice or testosterone, but genuine love for his family and concern for their well-being. He couldn't let a weakness show, though.

"The fuck you did. You wanted control. Because you never had control in your entire life. Now you think you can waltz on in here and take my family from me. Yeah, right, whitey."

Otis shook wildly, murmuring every once in awhile. Though he was shaking so hard, it was unintelligible.

Cutter knew the only thing Otis had longed for his entire life was affection. Which was exactly why he was mocking him with it. He sat and stroked Otis's hair, and pat his shoulder. "Come on, little slut. You've gotta get yourself together. What is it? Was it too good? You want some more?"

"N...no...no...God...p...please...no..."

"No god is going to listen to you, boy. Are you out of your mind?"

Otis's sobs redoubled, and he abruptly leaned over the cot and vomited into the trashcan beside the bed.

Cutter stroked his back. "Puking isn't going to get my cum out of you, boy."

Otis shuddered, vomiting again and again until there was nothing left in his stomach.

"Where's that defiant spark in your eye now, son? Where did it go? You're too tired to fight anymore."

He wasn't wrong. Otis was exhausted.

"Why don't you just take a little nap, sleepy slut? You're all tuckered out."

Otis closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks once last time, and let his exhausted body drift to sleep.

Otis was awakened by Cutter's large hands shaking him awake. He cried out in fear and lurched away, throwing himself into the wall.

"Rise and shine, Whitey. Go home. Clean yourself up. You still got jizz in your hair."

Otis stood, staring warily at the clown.

"What? I ain't gonna grab you or nothin'. Get goin'." Cutter swatted Otis's ass once more for good measure. God, he had never seen someone move so fast in his life. Otis shot out of the shop like a scared little deer.

He made it back to the Firefly home, thankful that everyone seemed to be out or otherwise occupied.

He showered, making the water so hot it burned his sensitive skin. He stayed until the water ran cold, and dried himself off, staring in the mirror. Cutter had split his lip and brow with the punches he had dealt him. Blood was caught in the facial hair that had grown from not shaving for two days, and stained his face from a bleeding nose.

He heard Baby crash through the door and jaunt up to his room. He tensed. God, he didn't want to talk. Didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Oti- oh god! What happened?!" She took in the sight before her: a towel hung low on his hips, wet white hair falling against his shoulders. While he was always truly a sight to behold, he was battered, a bruise forming on his shoulder and his face bloodied and beaten. Someone had played rough with him.

"I'm fine, ain't noth-ah!" He flinched away as Baby approached him too quickly for his liking, hands ghosting gently over his facial injuries.

"Shhh...Here, let me take care of you."

"I said I'm fine. I've got it-"

"Just shut up and let me help you, Otis." She shoved a cotton ball up his nose to stop the blood that was starting to run again.

"Jesus!" He protested. Baby giggled in response.

"What happened to you?"

"Mm...Some asshole decided to pick a fight because I look different."

"Oh...Otis..."

He shrugged. "I'm used to it- hey!" He jerked away as she rubbed an antibiotic ointment on his brow. It stung, but it was taking the swelling away.

"You're still shakin' like a leaf, Otis..." She wrapped her arms around his bare torso, letting her hands fall in the small of his back. Goosebumps raised on his skin as she let her fingers ghost the flesh. She knew he loved small gestures of affection. Knew they felt much better to him than anyone else, because he had never experienced them.

Somehow, she didn't believe his story, but she knew she wouldn't get the whole story out of him, anyway.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed, yeah?"

Otis nodded, watching her leave the bathroom to let him get dressed.


End file.
